Only Hope
by freak with a pen
Summary: what happens when Ben has to stop Ben, Ben, and Ben, with the help of Ben, Ben, and Ben. on hiatus
1. even for our standerds this is odd

Freak with a pen comes out in a "Betelgeuse" tux.

Freak: hey everyone if your wondering why I'm in Betelgeuse suit... it has nothing to do with the story! This is a Ben 10 story I got the Idea for while watching an episode of spider-man and playing Ben10 protector of earth on my Play Station Portable. And if your still wondering... shut up, we got s#*t to do. Anyway let me introduce one of the stars of the fic... BEN TENNYSON!!!

Ben comes out in his Alien force wardrobe.

Ben: hey everyone and by the way, Freak, who am I getting set up with in this story?

Freak: Ummmmmm... lets keep that a secret.

Ben: but come on man who? Julie? Charmcaster? Gwen?

( yes there are fics like that and i really don't have a problem with them, ya prudes)

Freak: OKAY, damn dude. You kinda hook up with Julie but that isn't what this is really about.

Ben: okay... so what am i here for again?

Freak gives him an incredulous look like "you have to be kidding me". He then pinched the bridge of his nose in an annoyed fashon.

Freak: (angry sigh) the disclaimer. jackass.

Ben: oh yeah, sorry. Freak with a pen owns nothing from Ben10 or anything else copyrighted.

Freak: let the show begin.

Only Hope

chapter 1:

even for our standards this is odd

Ben Tennyson was on his way home, on his new motorcycle, from a meeting with the new plumbers, which consisted of him, his grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin, Alen, Cooper, Helen, Manny, Peirce, and Ben's girlfriend Julie. He had droped of Julie after the meeting and was now making his way home. he was about an hour away from his house when a strange blue "rip" in the middle of the street appeared. Threw the rip came a women in a grey leather jump suit and an expressionless, blank mask, framed by platinum blond hair. Ben stopped his bike about five feet away, he then removed his helmet and placed it on his bike.

Ben: who are you.

The women took out a small box, the box emitted a blue light that seemed to scan him.

Ben: HEY WHAT THE HELL!!!

Box: DNA and time line analysis confirmed... subject: Ben Tennyson.

The women put the box away and walked towards Ben.

???: you have to come with me, right now

The women grabbed Ben's arm.

Ben: Hey get off my arm. I want some answers first, like who are you?

???: we dont have time for that.

Ben ripped his arm away and readiedthe Omnitrix.

Ben: oh yeah? make time for this.

Ben slammed down the Omnitrix and started a transformation. His body became extremely skinny, his skin turned a dark, almost black, purple. His legs fused and became a tail like appendage and he grew white fur over his forearms, shoulders, neck and entire head. His fingers went from five to three with medium sized black claws. He opened his now large, jet black eyes. Purple electricity came out of his back and formed wings.

Ben(in a very deep, almost growl, voice): TESLARILLA(Tes-la-ril-la, for those of you who could not pronounce it)

_The movements of his mouth were obscured by the massive amount of fur covering his head_.

???: we do not have time for this.

The women held out her hand and it started to glow white but nothing happened.

???: strange it seems that my powers won't effect you while in a transformed state? oh well I'll just have to defeat you in a fight I suppose unless you are willing to for go this nonsense so we may leave.

Ben took a fighting stance by putting his left claw forward tucking his right arm by his side.

TESLARILLA: I'm not going unless I get answers.

???: very well then.

Just then the women phased out of existence.

Teslarilla: What the hell?!

Teslarilla then felt several slight pains in his back. He fell to the ground as his wings fizzled out. Teslarilla then transformed back into ben.

Ben (whisper): how...

???: shhhhhh, later. now...

she held her hand over Ben's head and it began to glow white again.

??? (echo): sleeeeeeppp

**several hours later:**

ben was still only half conscious when he heard some voices. They were all slightly different but sounded fimiliar in some way he could not put his finger on. The first to speak was a fairly gruff sounding voice.

Gruff sounding voice: so when the hell is this kid supposed to wake up?

The next to speak had a slight British accent.

British accent: I don't know, Nails.

Nails: well that crazy bitch won't tell us whats going on until this guy...

Nails's voice seemed to increase in volume.

Nails: WAKES THE HELL UP!!!

The next and last voice was a softer, more feminine voice.

Girl voice: well yelling won't get anything done.

Nails: your right Benny...

Ben felt himself being pulled up by his collar.

Nails: but smacking him around, a bit, might.

Benny: NAILS, DON'T. BENJAMIN PLEASE TALK TO HIM.

Benjamin: actually that might work.

In the interest of not being hit, Ben forced himself awake.

Ben: uhhh... where am I?

Ben looked down at the guy holding him in the air by the collar and... it was him! It was him except with a buzz cut, slightly more muscular waring a black sleeveless shirt and dog tags. He looked to his left and there stood a girl that the best way to describe her was a female Ben. Her hair reached her mid back. She wore a green tank top, cargo pants and green hi-tops. Ben then looked to his right to see a version of himself with shaggy hair, in a green tunic shirt, jeans and sneakers. Ben had a slightly freaked out look on his face.

Ben: w... who are you guys?

Benny: well I'm Benetha, but call me Benny... this is Benjamin...

She pointed to the boy in the tunic.

Benny: and the ogre holding you up by the shirt, is Nails... and we are... well....umm...

Nails rolled his eyes and brought Ben close to his face.

Nails: WE'RE YOU, STUPID!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o END OF CHAPTER 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O

Freak: so there you have it chapter one. remeber no flames, cus azmith let me barrow an omnitrix.

Freak slams down on the omnitrix and became Ripjaws.

Ripjaws: Remember no flames, and peace to all my fellow freaks.


	2. whats the difference

Freak with a pen walks out in grey shirt and a pair of blue jeans and no shoes.

Freak: yeah hi I'm kinda in a shity mood right now so I'm gonna have Benny do the disclaimer. so... yeah whatever.

Benny comes out in her attire from last chapter plus a blue coat.

Benny: freak with a pen dose not own Ben 10 or any other copyrighted material.

Benny looks over at Freak.

Benny: hey you okay?

Freak: I'M FINE LETS JUST START THIS CRAP, OKAY?!

Benny: okay fine, damn

Only hope

chapter two:

whats the diffrence

Ben was still realing from the shock of meeting... well... him.

Ben: wait how can you be me?

Benjimin: well from the best we can tell, we are from different demensions where our lives diffred at some piont.

It was at this piont that Nails put Ben down, Ben brushed off his shirt.

Ben: so how are your universes different then mine.

Nails: hey genius, we don't know what your universe is like so we don't know how it's different, dumbass.

Ben and his counter parts sat on the floor and ben told them about his life, about how he got the omnitrix ,which they all had just in diferent styles, Benny's was sleak and smooth, almot like a sports watch, Benjimin's was very ornimental and regal, almost like kights armor, Nails's covered most of his right arm and had a row of spikes going up the arm. He told them about fighting Vilgax and the Highbreed, and he told them about the new Plumbers.

Benjimin: so in your dimension the Plumbers are the "good guys", interesting...

Ben: well who polices aliens in your universe?

Benjimin: well in my universe the Plumbers try to imprison and even destroy aliens, the ones who police aliens are a group called the Forever Knights.

Ben: Your kidding...

Benjimin: no, why.

Ben: in my universe the Forever knights are evil.

Benjimin toke a very serious look

Benjimin: interesting, quite interesting

Ben turned to Nails

Ben: so whats your story

Nails looked very adjitated when Ben asked this

Nalis: blow it out your ass.

Benny: NAILS BE NICE

Nails(through clenched teeth): my life is just that, mine.

Ben was a bit taken back by Nails answer, Benny gave him a look that said " stop being an asshole", all the while Benjimin was still wrapped up in his musings of Ben's world.

Nails: (angry sigh) I'm gonna go tell that mask chick your awake.

Nails got up and left, Benny gave his retreating form one last look.

Benny: FINE BE AN ASSHOLE. sorry about him he can be a real dick sometimes... well most of the time actuly.

Ben: it's okay, he kinda reminds me of my friend kevin, so anyway whats different about your world?

Benny looked down at herself then back at Ben with an increduless look.

Benny: uhh... duh, I'm a girl.

Ben: wait the only difference Between my world and your's is that your a girl?

Benny: well from what you said pretty much but every one else is the same. like you have a grandpa Maxwell , I have a grandma Maxine. You have Gwendlyn, I have Gwendon.

Ben: Gwendon?

Benny: it's polish, I think.

Ben just shruged.

Nails: HEY THE CRAZY MASK CHICK WANTS TO MEET WITH US!!!

Ben tapped Benjimin on the shoulder to bring him outof his thoughts.

Ben: come on, dude, we gotta go

Ben, Benny, and Benjimin followed Nails into a room where the woman in the mask sat.

???: hello Ben, good to see your alright. I'm sorry for that altercation earlier.

Ben: I still want to know who you are and why we are here.

???: ahhh yes, I do belive introdutions are in order, first off, my name is Lera, and I'm am the "care taker" , if you will, of the cosmos. and the reason you are here is of grave importance.

Lera waved her arm in the air, a strange cloud formed and they saw an image of ben but it was strange. His skin was a sickly white with purple "cracks" his eyes were a jet black except for his purple pupls. His hair was ghotly white and his grin was filled with razor sharp teeth. He wore a black leather trench coat, pants, and boots. His omnitrix looked much like Ben's orginal omnitrix but it was covered in shreding blades.

Lera: some of you had experinced when the form Ghost freak escaped and became evil and how he etempted to take control of you, correct?

Ben and Benny nodded.

Lera: this is the fruition of his plan. in his universe he suceeded. all of the inhabitents of his universe were changed into mindless slaves to his will.

Lera waved her hand over the cloud and a new image appeared again it was of ben. in this picture half of his face was covered by some sort of biological "mask" the mask had the apperence of a high breed general. wings protruded from his back and wrapped around him hiding most of his body.

Lera: this creture has dubbed himself Ben Breed. He was captured and experimented on. they eventualy figured out how to turn him into a pure high breed. within a month he did the same to the rest of earth. and within a year he controled the entire universe.

Ben: what dose this have to do with anything?

Lera waved her hand over the cloud again.

Lera: all in good time, Ben. now I assume you all know Vilgax.

Ben, Benny, and Benjimin nodded, while Nails clenched his teeth, balled his fists, and grunted in the affirmitive. It was at this piont that an image of ben wearing alien armor, much like Vilgax's, except for the exposed omnitrix.

Lera: in his universe he joined up with Vilgax to take over the world, after they ruled the world, he double crossed Vilgax and took control.

Ben and his "dopplegangers" looked at each other.

Benny: what dose this have to do with us.

Lera: these three have some how figured out how to hop demensions. they plan to enslave or destroy evey demension in exsistence. you four are some of the strongest inividuals i could find who could deal with the idea of different demensions. you are the only hope for all of reality.

Everyone was silent for ten minutes.

Nails: dang

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o end of chapter 2oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: okay i'm sorry for snapping I was just pissed. okay?

Benny: alright

Freak: so any way, remember no flames cus...

Freak uses his omnitrix to become Waybig

Freak: I can do this. anyway, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	3. The hard way

Freak with a pen walks out in a blue tee shirt, dark blue denim jeans, a black hoodie and grey high tops. His face is painted like violent j from insane clown posse.

Freak: okay lately I have been told I'm not being enough of a freak. But I will take the higher road and not retaliate, in fact I invite Mister Kisdota- the Freak Gamer to do the disclaimer for my next fan fiction, but as for this chapter allow me to introduce... NAILS!!!

Nails come out in his clothes from the last chapters, to the song Psychosocial by Slipknot.

Nails: I can't help but find this tedious

Freak looks at him crossly

Freak: just do the disclaimer, dude

Nails: fine, Freak owns nothing from Ben 10 or any other copyrighted crap. Can I go now?

Freak: fine.

Nails walks off screen.

Freak: prick.

Only hope

Chapter 3:

The hard way

It had been a full ten minutes since Lera revealed why Ben and the others were there.

Benjamin: well... what do we do first?

Nails: Yeah, for the first time since I've been here, I agree with the knight in not so shining armor. How do we hit these punks hard?

Lera turned to Benny and Ben.

Lera: do you feel the same?

Benny: definitely

All eyes were on Ben now

Ben: (chuckle) I guess I don't have a choice

Lera nodded

Lera: well it seems everyone is in agreement, but we must wait for the enemy to make the first move allow me to show you to your quarters. Lera showed Ben, Benny, Benjamin, and Nails to a long corridor. The odd thing was the walls were completely bare.

Nails: excuse me crazy space chick, but there aint any rooms here.

Lera: One moment

A flash of light shone behind Lera's mask. Four doors rose against the walls of the walls of the hallway.

Lera: you were saying.

Nails scowled, it was almost like he could hear the smirk on Lera's face.

Nails: whatever…

They retired for the night as Lera left for whatever quarters she stayed in.

Ben is walking around his neighborhood. Suddenly a human body flew towards him. Ben caught it and on closer inspection found it to be Gwen. She lifts her hand to his face.

Gwen: Ben…

Ben: Gwen?!

Then her body goes limp in his arms.

Ben: GWEN!!!

He looks towards the direction. What he saw was Kevin, covered in pavement like armor, fist fighting the ghost freak Ben.

Kevin: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

Ghost Freak: cash or charge? HAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Kevin attempts to hit him with an uppercut, but misses. Ghost Freak takes this opportunity to punch him the gut. He then jumps on Kevin's chest, holds his head down and raises his arm with the Omnitrix into the air.

Ghost Freak: awww, don't worry. YOU'LL BE WITH HER SOON!!!

Ghost Freak then slashes at Kevin's throat with the blades on his Omnitrix. When the Omnitrix is visible again there are blood stains on it. Kevin convulses for a minute and then goes limp.

Ghost Freak then runs off to cause more chaos. Ben couldn't move an inch during the entire ordeal.

Ghost Freak: hey Ben

Ben looked up to see the Ghost Freak controlled version of himself. He raised his arm and slashed downward.

Ben's room in Lera's complex

Ben: AHHHHH!!!

Ben awoke in a cold sweat. He put his hand to his forehead.

Ben: well that dream sucked

Ben considered going back to sleep when he heard slight pummeling sound and music. He gets up from his bed and walks over to the door and walked into the hallway. He walked down the hallway until he found an adjacent hallway. He followed the sound down the hall to two large doors. Ben opened one of the doors to find a large gym like complex. Nails was in there working on a silver sand bag like object there was a small boom box next to him, playing Violent J's "I Get Mad". Nails continues to attack the sand bag.

Nails: what you want, hero boy

Ben shrugged

Ben: I heard music. What are you doing up?

Nails: couldn't sleep.

Ben and Nails were quiet after that.

Ben: so how is your universe different from mine?

Nails stopped abruptly.

Nails: I said no.

Ben: come on, dude.

Nails took on a thoughtful expression, after a minute a smirk grew on his face.

Nails: how about this, we fight, you win and I tell you, I win you fuck off about the whole thing. Deal?

Ben thought about it for a second

Ben: Omnitrix?

Nails: of course

Ben: how many?

Nails: one on one

Ben: you're on

Ben and Nails walk over to a large arena of some kind with eight sides. Ben and Nails activated there Omnitrix.

Nails: ready hero boy?

Ben: yeah

Ben slammed his Omnitrix down with the palm of his hand, were as Nails punched it with his hand balled into a fist. A green light enveloped them both. Ben's eyes grew large and seemed to divide into hundreds of small sections and turned purple. His skin became jet black and became a hard exoskeleton. Two of his front teeth grew into large fangs. His legs became long and boney, they then split into six different appendages and his feet became sharp and claw like.

Ben: LONGLEGS!!!

Long legs's voice was like Bigchill's but higher pitched. Nails started to turn silver. He grew several feet and it seemed as if his arms were some sort of liquid metal. The details of his body slowly melted into his body, except for a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a skull in the middle with the insignia of the plumbers in the left eye socket. He opens his eyes and reveals them to be jet black.

Nails: LIQUISTEEL!!!

Liquisteel's voice sounded like Gloop but deeper.

Liquisteel: you ready to lose?

Longlegs: you ready to taste webs?

Liquisteel: huh?

Longlegs opens his mouth and fires a line of spider silk at Liquisteel. Liquisteel gets hit in the face with the silk. Longlegs takes this opportunity to jump at Liquisteel. Liquisteel changes his hands in to steel claws an rips away the silk on his face just in time to see Longlegs coming at him. Liquisteel puts both his fists forward and turn them into a large shield, after blocking Longlegs attack he turns his hand in to a morning star and punches Longlegs with it. After a few seconds Longlegs gets up and shakes his head.

Liquisteel: why not just stop so we can get some sleep.

Longlegs: hey this was your idea.

Liquisteel: true

Longlegs: besides why would I want to stop, when I'm gonna win?

Longlegs charges forward and thrusts his hand through Liquisteel's chest and ran behind him with his back to him. Liquisteel looked at him like he was crazy. Liquisteel thrust his arm towards Longlegs but nothing happened and after a minute his liquid metal arm started to drip. Quickly his entire form destabilized into a silver puddle.

Liquisteel (distorted): what the fuck did you do to me, you son of a bitch.

Longlegs: I used to have a form called Gloop. Ya see he was a lot like Liquisteel but he was basically goo with a little flying saucer that acted as my mind.

Liquisteel (D): what does that have to do with anything?

Longlegs: this, though Gloop was a semisolid he still needed a solid physical presence to stabilize. I assumed it would be the same thing.

Liquisteel (D): give it back, you bastard!

Longlegs: only if you say I win.

Liquisteel: fine

Longlegs tossed a small metal object into the puddle that was Liquisteel. A flash of red light enveloped both beings and they were transformed back into Ben and Nails. Nails got off the ground shakily with his hand clutching his stomach. Nails and Ben stared at each other for ten minutes. Nails turned around and started walking away.

Nails: I'm going to bed.

Ben furrowed his brow in annoyance.

Ben: we had a deal.

Nails stopped at the open door. He didn't turn to answer Ben's question.

Nails: ya know how you have a family in your world?

Ben: yeah…

Nails: that's how you and I are different

Nails then left through the door and to his room

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 3 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: is that what you have been so bitchy this whole time for

Nails: …

Freak: anyway please review, no flames or I cause you bodily harm and next chapter's guest star is Kisdota- the Freak Gamer. Oh yeah, almost forgot, peace to all my fellow freaks.


End file.
